


Coffee and warm blankets

by Sappitus_Nappitus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: comfy warm house, its cold outside shit, just techno relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappitus_Nappitus/pseuds/Sappitus_Nappitus
Summary: Just Technoblade enjoying a cold day out on the Dream SMP
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Coffee and warm blankets

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in a while, so bare with me please! :D

7 in the morning, freezing cold outside, Steve the polar bear snoring quietly next to his owner. 

Technoblade woke up, his whole body engulfed in the warmth of his best friend and weighted blanket. It was currently snowing outside, as always. Because well, he lived in the snow biome, so it was always cold and snowing. Today, Techno didn't feel like doing anything, he was exhausted, comfy in his bed, and warm. 

Within the first 5 mins of being awake, he set his day. The plan was to just drink coffee and lay in bed, all day. Steve didn't mind this plan, in fact, he didn't really mind much. As long as he was near Techno, he was obedient, and very caring. Always making sure Techno didn't bring anyone to his home except Philza and Ranboo, and making sure he was safe and not in any harm. 

Suddenly, a tired groan was hear from the anarchist. He was getting out of bed and stretching. He noticed how cold it actually was in his home, he didn't like it very much. Off he went to the kitchen, if you could even call it that. His so called "kitchen" was just a bunch of scaffoldings used as tables and chests. storing raw and cooked meats, vegetables, sweets and more. 

In the corner if his makeshift kitchen was a small coffee machine, he grabbed some coffee beans and hand crushed them, then into the machine. He waited a few minutes before the coffee started to brew, while waiting he walked back to his open-doored room. Seeing his giant polar bear laid across his bed, practically taking it all up. He chucked lightly and hugged his friend. 

"G'morning Steve.." He spoke, in a groggy tone. The bear did nothing but snort sleepily in response. Techno rolled his eyes and walked back to his kitchen, hearing no noise come from the machine, meaning his brewed coffee was finished. He grabbed some sugar, milk, and a spoon. Quickly but carefully putting in the milk and sugar into the cup, then the spoon to mix it all together until the coffee turned into a light brownish colour. 

Techno walked back to his room, shutting door as he walked inside, hoping to keep some of the cold out. He set the cup on his small nightstand. Slowly looking around the room and bed, trying to find his T.V remote that he always seemed to lose, somehow. Smiling once he found it. He patted Steve, who shifted onto his side, giving the more human one in the room space to climb back into his warm and very comfortable bed. 

Once he laid down, he yawned, starting to wake up more. Turning on the T.V, Steve decided to roll more on top of Techno, making him laugh loudly and pat the bear's side. Once the T.V was on a show that Techno deemed was good enough to watch, he extended his arm out, grabbing the warm coffee cup handle and taking a sip. 

Technoblade stayed like that for the rest of the cold winter day. Every once and a while changing the T.V channel and Steve groaning and yawning as he moved into different sleeping positions. For a few hours, he watched some mindless boring T.V with Techno.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe hiii  
> I hope you liked it! My first story on here, scaryyy.  
> Anyways, feel free to leave some criticism!   
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
